movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderman: The Wrath
Synopsis while peter parker is discovering his new spidey sense, Mysterio breaks vulture and scorpion out of prison who is a connection to scorpion. with tinkerer creating a new scorpion suit for scorpion, vulture is told to sit back and let scorpion and mysterio handle with spidey. Scorpion is the main villain,who invades peters school and brings harm to all the students. then they capture liz allen. they bring her back to the lair which vulture has a problem with. then they kill vulture. Peter must defeat the 2 while dealing with aunt may knowing about his secret. Plot The Marvel Logo Appears. Vulture makes a really big inmate in the prison mad. as he is about to punch vulture, a giant explosiin in the prison harms alot of inmates. its mysterio. as guards try to defeat him,mysterio kills them with his gas. scorpion tells about how he has connections. and mysterio breaks vulture and scorpion out of prison. Spiderman:The Wrath Logo Appears. Peter is at a stark expo and tells tony about his little problem with aunt may finding out about who he really is. tony thinks its great. which is the exact opposite of what peter thinks.After the expo, peter goes home and tries to sneak past aunt may to his room. which he does. he lays down and sighs. then the door to his room kicks open fast and hard and aunt may is weilding a shot gun. Peter yells NO! countless times before may shoots the shotgun. Peter wakes up during class as he was just dreaming due to the paranoid feeling of aunt may dealing with his secret. He looks to his right and see's ned leeds, his friend, reading a spiderman comic. "w-where did u get that?" Peter asks. "dude ever since u saved us in the memorial, you've become a sensation. this is great!" ned leeds says. Then a paper ball hits the back of peters head. peter looks behind him and see's flash thompson laughing. "peter i expect that u listen and study for tommarows test" explains his teacher. "yes ma'am" peter says. After school, peter goes to a new york deli and buys himself a hoagie while he walks home. in a parking lot, a group of thugs try to hijack a car as the owner of the car walks out and sees the horror of the gangbangers. the thugs jump on the man and beat him. peter spots this happening and goes into the allyway to change into the costume that tony gave him Spiderman webs up 2 of the men on a brick wall, webs one up dangling from a street light, and knocks the other out. "spiderman! how could i ever thank you?" the car owner said. " a simple thank you would be alright" says spidey as he swings away into the giant city. "THANK YOU SPIDERMAN!" he yells. Peter arrives home with his cosrume in his bag and is about to open the door to go inside when he stops to think about how mad aunt may will be. he opens the door to his suprise to see aunt may and tony stark sharing a long kiss over a heavily prepaired dinner. "uh-ha whats happening?" peter asks. End Credits Post-Credit Scene: Peter gets a random text from someone who wants to have coffee and talk. the girl who texted peter reveals that she works for shield and vows to help peter in any situation that involves help. peter asks how will she help and she says "i have some friends" as a squirrel craws onto the caffe table out feom her sleeve. revealing that she's Squirrel Girl. 2nd Post-Credit Scene: Vulture never died. he rises back up from the rubble of the building and pays new yorks most brutal hit man, aleksei sytsevich to kill spiderman as well as vulture and mysterio. Aleksei will turn into rhino in the third one. After-credits scene Quotes TBA Cast TBA Category:Movies